If you could only see the beast you've made of me
by myparamour
Summary: This is a sequel to "I kissed your lips it was the craziest thing." OC/Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to "I kissed your lips it was the craziest thing." Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"Well Ronnie, it's finally going to happen."<p>

I approached his seat and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"What is?"

"You and I are going to be loosely related through marriage."

"Oh, right."

"What do you mean, "oh, right"? Your brother and my sister are getting married this evening and all you can say is "oh, right?" Honestly, Ronald Weasley I thought you'd be more excited about semi-becoming part of the Summers family!"

He laughed, "I am, I just don't like standing up in front of a bunch of people. It makes me nervous."

"Come on, it could be worse. You could have to wear that nasty suit again."

I reached out and touched the sleeve, "but this is actually nice this time."

"You promise?"

"Of course I do, Ronnie. You look dashing."

He smirked, "thanks." He looked me up and down, "is that what you're wearing?"

I gazed down and looked at my jeans and fitted shirt.

"Oh God no, definitely not. I was just waiting for Draco to bring my dress from our flat. It matches the dresses that Holly, Madeline and Ginny are wearing. You know, like bridesmaids usually do."

I looked to my right down the hall as I saw Draco carefully holding my dress up as he came towards me.

I took my time as I ran my eyes over his body. Oh yummy.

"Going my way?"

He laughed as he reached me and held my dress out for me to take, "here, please take it. I don't want it anymore."

He shoved it into my chest as I laughed and grabbed it from him, "what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I was just terrified I would wreck it before it got to you."

I smirked and held my fingers to his mouth, "shh, it's fine. You've made it and my dress is safe."

He almost looked as if he let out a deep breath he had been holding before he grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me.

As I pulled back I almost didn't want to go put my dress on since that it meant I would have to be apart from him (I know it's silly considering we live together).

I held my hand and signaled "five minutes" to him as he walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

I pushed the door open and closed it behind me as I placed my dress down on the couch.

I pulled my shirt over my head and pushed my pants to my feet, stepping out of them.

I carefully slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror, realizing that I needed help doing it up.

"Draco!"

He pushed the door open and stopped in place as he stared at me.

"What is it?"

He shook his head, "nothing."

I furrowed my brows together, "okay...can you zip me up?"

He quickly closed the door and walked over to me, running his knuckles down my spine to the base of the zipper.

I giggled, "stop it, that tickles."

He grinned and zipped it up before I walked over to my back and pulled out my heels, stepping into them.

I held my arms out, "how do I look?"

He bit his lip, "you look stunning."

I smiled, "thank you."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, leaving him as I entered the bridal suite.

As I opened the door I saw Ginny doing up Holly's zipper as Madeline struggled to pull up her own.

I laughed, "come here, Maddy."

She walked over towards me and I quickly did up her zipper and grabbed a brush to run through her hair.

I reached for the three-barrel curling iron and styled her hair just as mine was. I have to say that she looked far cuter than I did, but that was to be expected.

She turned around, "do I look okay?"

I smiled, "you look so awesome, it's ridiculous."

"Thanks!"

I heard the washroom door open as Sarah came out and slipped on her shoes.

Ginny looked at her, "you are so much prettier than my brother."

She laughed, "I know I am, thanks."

I stood up and put the curling iron down on the end table before unplugging it.

"Ginny's right, you know. You are much prettier than Fred. Although I will admit that he has a certain...je ne sais pas. Boyish charm, maybe."

I heard a knock on the door and walked towards it, pulling it open and revealing Fred's brothers, well, except for Ron.

Bill looked over at Ginny, "where's my aisle-walking partner?"

I pushed Madeline towards him.

He looked down at her, "good. I got the prettiest one."

He reached down and grabbed her hand as she smiled up at him before I moved Ginny over to Charlie.

"Come on, act like a nice brother and sister duo. Smile for the people."

Holly walked towards George, "come on." She linked her arm with his and pulled him out the door.

"Where the hell is Ron?"

She shrugged, "haven't seen him."

I sighed and left the suite and looked down the halls.

When I couldn't find him anywhere I decided that I would try the men's washroom.

I knocked before I slowly opened the door, "Ronnie?"

As I peered in I saw him adjusting his tie and looking into the mirror.

"There you are!"

He gave me a disapproving look, "you do know this is the men's washroom, right?"

I walked towards him and grabbed his hand, "you're my escort down the aisle. I can't do this without you."

He frowned, "so you mean you didn't barge in here so we could have bathroom sex?"

I laughed, "maybe after the wedding. We'll see how this goes first."

I lead him outside and into the garden that was currently covered in green and tons of pretty flowers.

The chairs were all lined up perfectly (I helped) and each had a nicely tied bow on the back.

I reached out as my mom handed myself and the other bridesmaids small bouquets.

I heard the music begin to start as we went to our respective places in line as I quickly fixed my hair and patted my dress when I looked up and saw George looking at me.

"Look how cute you two are. Don't let Malfoy get all jealous Ron. He'll cast a hex on you."

I laughed as Ron went still, "Ronnie, there's nothing to worry about."

I watched as Holly and George walked ahead before I pulled Ron along with me.

I whispered, "walk nicely, Ron. You're making it look like you must hate being with me or something."

"Oh, sorry." He stood up straight and leaned into me.

"Now you look like you like it too much."

He laughed as I looked into the rows of people and spotted Mrs. Weasley who already looked like she was going to cry.

As we walked past her she reached out and quickly fixed Ron's collar before we reached the end of the aisle.

I laughed as he bowed at me before I went to stand on the bride's side.

As I looked into the rows of people I saw Draco sitting with Harry and Hermione. To be honest I sometimes still found it a little strange that they were friends. I mean come on, after 6 years of hating each other it's hard to forget about it.

I smiled and looked away as my attention was drawn to the back of the aisle where I saw Sarah walking with our dad.

I had to admit that she looked beautiful, although I did find the dress so it was really all thanks to me.

* * *

><p>The ceremony went by quickly, and only with one mishap, thanks to Fred who seemed to think that Sarah would be known as his husband.<p>

It was cute how embarrassed he was though so she didn't mind.

As everyone made their way inside towards the reception I made a stop in the bridal suite to congratulate the two of them.

"You both looked amazing out there."

Sarah smiled, "thanks. You didn't look so bad yourself. Not as good as me, though."

Fred laughed as he loosened his tie before I walked into the washroom to reapply my lipstick.

I heard a knock on the door and watched Sarah open it, revealing Oliver.

"Hey, congratulations!"

He gave them both a tight hug before he spotted me.

"Hey, Evelyn."

"Hello, Mr. Wood."

He looked back at Sarah, "you look absolutely beautiful."

She smirked, "thank you."

Fred frowned, "now just a second here, you can't go telling my wife how good she looks. Only I can."

I giggled, "oooh Mr. Weasley, standing your ground. Good for you!"

He nodded, "I'm a husband now."

"You sure are!"

Oliver held his hands up, "sorry." He turned his gaze to me, "am I allowed to tell your new sister-in-law she looks amazing? Or will you get mad at me for saying that to her, too?"

He shrugged, "go ahead. I don't care."

He smiled and took a step closer, "you do- look amazing, that is."

"Thank you."

I felt my breathing pick up slightly as I looked up at the clock.

I moved past him and pointed towards the door, "I'm gonna head out there. See you!"

I quickly walked into the hall and closed the door behind me as I let out a deep breath.

How stupid am I? I can't even take a compliment without freaking out. Although in my defense he has previously professed his attraction towards me so it's not really me just jumping the gun, right?

As I entered the hall I couldn't help but be incredibly happy with myself.

I'd spent the whole two previous days here, making sure that everything would look perfect and it turned out just as I'd hoped for my older sister's wedding reception.

Of course we'd spoken about what she was looking for but the end look was up to me.

I'd hung sheer drapery on each wall with small white Christmas lights behind them and placed flowers around the edges of the room.

Each table had multiple layers of sheer and golden cloth on them with only the best centre pieces I could think of. They all had multiple vases that were 3/4 filled with water and flower petals before little candles were placed on top to float. I'd also made sure to place little tea candles intermingled with the vases and I'd lit every one.

I'd also made sure that each chair had a cream-coloured cover on top of them before I placed more delicate white lights on the head table, also with the same yet more extravagent centre piece on the head table.

I'd been dead tired the night before but as I walked in I was pleased that we'd stayed and finished everything.

"Evie!"

I turned and saw Harry and Hermione.

"Hey!"

I gave them a hug before Hermione grabbed my head, "you look so gorgeous, Evelyn."

I smiled, "thanks, so do you, Mione."

Harry looked around and pointed towards Ron who came in and planted a kiss on Hermione's lips.

She blushed slightly before she looked away. Super cutesy.

* * *

><p>As it neared midnight I began to get quite sleepy, in part due to the amount of champagne that I had indulged upon.<p>

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't drunk at all, just sleepy.

"Can I have this dance?"

I looked up to see Harry who had extended his hand out to me.

"You may."

I grabbed his hand as he lead me out to the dance floor as he placed one hand on the small of my back and held my hand with the other.

I looked over to see that Draco was currently dancing with Madeline. So incredibly adorable.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How have you been, Evelyn? I haven't seen much of you lately."

"I know, I've just been so busy with helping plan everything... but I've been good. How have you been? How's Ginny?"

"I've been fine, we've been fine."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing actually. It's been going really good."

"So what's the issue?"

"She just starts school soon and it'll be weird not seeing her every day."

"Well just think, in, er... ten months she'll be finished school and then you can move in together. Just hold out."

He smiled, "great. Just ten months."

"Just keep busy. It'll go by. Plus you can always visit her on weekends. I'll even go with you."

"Would you?"

"Mhm. I can't leave Severus all by his lonesome. He'll miss me too much."

"Stop saying that stuff, it creeps me out."

I laughed before I pulled away from him as the song ended.

"Care for another?"

I shook my head, "in a minute. I'm just gonna go outside and have a breather."

I walked towards the french doors that had been opened earlier in the night to let some air in on the inreasingly drunk crowd.

As I stepped outside a small breeze came upon me and I felt immense relief.

"Hot in there?"

I looked over and saw Oliver leaning against the ledge.

"A little, yes."

"It seems weird."

"What does?"

"Just that they're married now. Husband and wife. Seems a little soon."

I shrugged, "it's what they wanted so I'm sure it'll work out. Plus she told me she's always liked him. It's like a dream for her."

"For him too."

I walked over to the ledge and lifted myself to sit on it, making sure that I wouldn't fall back into the shrubbery.

I peered inside and saw Draco getting hauled back onto the dance floor by Holly.

I laughed as I saw that he was trying his best to keep up with her but it was obvious that she was more interested in dancing with him than he was with her.

I looked back at Oliver, "so what have you been up to?"

"The usual."

"So tons of quidditch then?"

He let out a short laugh, "not too much, no."

We sat in silence before his fingers touched mine. "I've missed you."

I gulped, "I've missed you too."

I was grateful when he moved his hand away and turned to face the garden. "So what are you doing now since you don't have Hogwarts to go back to?"

"To be honest with you I haven't the faintest idea."

"Really?"

I shook my head, "no. I've been trying to think of something all summer but I just don't know. I've thought about going to a regular university but I can't decide on what to take."

"You'll figure it out."

"In the meantime I was thinking I should at least look for some kind of job. Just something to fill the time."

"I'm sure anyone would love to have you."

I felt a bit of a double entendre in Oliver's statement. "Something to think about."

He looked over at me, "did you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure. Actually Sarah and Fred are coming to mine and Draco's tomorrow for some free food before they finish packing for their honeymoon. Everyone else is gonna be there, you should come too."

"Alright. But I actually meant did you want to hang out alone sometime."

"Oh...yeah we could do that."

He smiled at me as I hopped down, "see you tomorow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

I hurried and walked back inside before I approached Draco and Holly. "If you don't mind I'd like my boyfriend back."

She frowned, "fine."

As she left to find her actual date I looked up at Draco, "I feel as if I haven't seen you all day."

"I know."

He placed his hand in mine and lead me towards the wall, leaning me up against it.

He ran his hand through my hair, "I like this."

"Thank you."

He slid his hand down the front of my dress, "and this."

"I'm glad."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before he skipped my lips and gave me a light kiss on my neck before placing his hands on my waist.

"Draco."

He ignored me and began kissing my jawline.

"Draco."

"Mhm?"

"Stop it."

He pulled back and looked at me, "stop what?"

He kissed my mouth again before he bit my bottom lip.

"Stop that."

He placed his hands on the wall behind me, "are you sure you want me to?"

I felt my body temperature heat up before I placed my hands on his chest, "normally I would say "no" but this is my sister's wedding. You'll just need to wait until we get home."

He nodded and stood up straight, "then can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

He leaned into me and moved the hair away from my neck as he whispered, "I'd like to take you home now."


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open as I turned my head to the left and gazed at the clock. I turned it away from me as the bright green light flashed 8:30 a.m.

I yawned as I removed the blanket from my body and slowly placed my feet onto the wood floor, standing.

I stretched in place for a moment before I made my way over to the window, undid the middle latch and pulled it partially open, letting the breeze hit me.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

I turned back and looked at Draco who had sat up, "do what?"

"Stand so close to the window. I bet the neighbours across the way can see your tits."

I laughed, "oh come on, it's not like I can see into theirs. I bet they can't see into ours."

He jumped out of bed and came towards me before he slightly closed the curtains.

"I bet they saw your junk just now, Mr. Malfoy. You shouldn't stand so close to the window when you're naked."

He smirked, "you think you're so funny, don't you?"

"I dont think, I know so."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my lips before he reached out and grabbed my chest.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just covering you up so the neighbours won't see."

"You know I can just go put on a shirt."

"But then I miss out on touching these."

I laughed and hit his hands away before I shut the curtains completely and walked over to the dresser.

I opened a drawer before I rummaged through it, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, a transparent spaghetti strap and a cardigan.

I quickly changed and sat down at my vanity as I started to do my makeup.

"Draco, hurry up. They're going to be here soon."

He sighed as I heard him searching through the closet to find something to wear.

"Who all is coming?"

I heard my phone vibrate before I reached for my phone, flipping it open. "The usual. Plus Oliver and Emilie, apparently."

"The blonde one from the wedding?"

I laughed, "yes, the blonde one from the wedding." I looked down at my phone and read the message again, "apparently George is bringing her."

I quickly ran my straightener through my hair before I felt his hands touch my neck.

"Draco."

He moved my hair behind my ear and kissed my jawline.

"Evie?"

I closed my eyes at the sensation that he was giving me before I remembered that we didn't have time for this.

"Please stop."

He touched his head to mind before his whispered, "you're so incredibly easy, Summers."

I bit my lip as I looked up at him, "I hate you."

I looked towards the window as I thought that I heard a car pull up and doors slam shut.

I jogged to the window and opened it wide, leaning out slightly, seeing Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny down on the sidewalk.

"Hello, darlings!"

The four of them looked up and waved, "is it open?"

"No hold on a sec, I'll be right down!"

As I walked by Draco I reached out and smacked his ass, "hurry it up!"

He laughed as I exited the room, ran down the hall and down the stairs, quickly moving towards the door.

I unlocked it and whipped it open, "hello!"

Hermione grinned, "aren't you excited."

I moved out of the way and motioned for them to enter.

"Ooh, you brought food."

Ginny looked at me, "we thought we would bring it since you're having everyone over."

"Oh good. Because I so hadn't even started making anything."

As I let them pass me I saw everyone else pull up.

Fred, Sarah, Oliver, George and Emilie all stepped out of Oliver's car before they walked towards our flat.

"Good morning!"

I waited for everyone to enter before I closed the door and walked towards the dining room where Hermione and Ginny had set everything up.

I looked towards the stairs as I heard Draco coming down.

I couldn't help but get instantly excited on the inside as came towards me.

He touched his hand to my face before he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Aww, how precious."

I laughed as I looked at Fred, "thanks so much."

* * *

><p>I sat down in Draco's lap as Sarah was happily fielding questions about their upcoming honeymoon.<p>

"So where are you going first?"

She grinned at Ron, "we're going to France first for a week and then Spain for the second week."

I sighed, "I am so incredibly jealous."

My attention was drawn to the kitchen as I heard the dishwasher finish it's cycle.

I got up from my place and walked into the kitchen before I opened it and let the steam out.

"Hey."

I jumped slightly as I turned around and saw Oliver standing in the doorway.

"Oh God."

He let out a short laugh, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

A small giggle escaped through my lips, "it's fine."

I turned around and leaned against the counter before he came towards me.

"Your flat's really nice."

"Thank you."

"I was meaning to say that before but Sarah and Emilie wouldn't stop talking."

"They tend to do that, yes."

I looked up at him and for a moment had an urge to kiss him before I thought better of myself.

He stepped closer towards me and reached out to grab my hand.

I became nervous and I really wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey, Oliver, we're leaving now."

I breathed a sigh of relief as he let go of my hand and stepped back from me.

I quickly waved goodbye to everyone before I shut and locked the door behind them.

"Well that was fun,"

As I turned around I was pushed back against the door before he attacked my neck.

"Draco."

He placed his hands on the door behind me, "I've been wanting to do this all morning."

I wrapped my arms around his neck before I ran my hands down his chest, pulling on his shirt.

"Let's go to bed."

He grabbed my hand and pulled my down the hall, up the stairs and into our room before he tossed me on to the bed.

I almost wanted to laugh at his eagerness and I would've had my excitement not matched his.

I outstretched my arms, begging him to touch me.

He smirked, "you want it?"

Oh I want it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure I have to go too?"

I watched as Draco grabbed a few of his shirts and placed them into the suitcase.

"Yes, you have to go."

"But how come?"

"Because my parents invited _both of us_."

"But you know..." I held my hands out, "sometimes when parents say that they really just mean that they only want their own kid to come and they only really invite the kid's plus one to be polite."

He stopped and looked at me, "my parents like you."

"So? Maybe they just want to see you and I would just get in the way."

"Evie..."

"Because you know I'd be happy to just stay here if that would be better for everybody."

"Evelyn..."

"Although I would miss you of course but I'd be comforted by the fact that you're spending some quality time with your parents."

He moved towards me and grabbed my arms, "I know what you're doing."

"You know what I'm doing?"

"Yes."

I stepped back as he let his hands fall from my body, "what am I doing?"

"You're avoiding the real reason why you don't want to go."

"You mean that your dad really creeps me out?"

He let out a short laugh, "maybe, but I'm talking about something else."

"That something is a something that I'd rather not talk about."

He sighed as I stepped past him and opened the dresser drawer containing my undergarments and grabbed enough for a few days, moving them into the suitcase.

"Evelyn."

I quickly closed it and zipped it up before I moved it down from the bed and onto the floor.

"Well let's get going, shall we?"

He stepped in front of me, "I don't want you to be miserable the whole time."

I pushed my hair behind my ear, "I won't be miserable, Draco."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it might be kind of hard not to think about the same certain something that I don't want to talk about."

"I'm sorry."

I touched his chest, "it's fine. I'm over it, but it still doesn't make it any easier to remember."

He moved in to kiss me but at that particular moment I really didn't feel like being affectionate. I moved out of his way and carried the suitcase down the stairs and to the door.

I looked outside and saw the car that Draco's parents' had sent to retrieve us.

I heard him jog down the stairs and come towards me. I thought for a second that he was going to get mad at me for being touchy about everything but he obviously thought better of it.

He grabbed the suitcase from my hands and stepped out towards the car, getting in.

I sighed as I locked the door before I climbed in beside him.

I looked towards him and frowned.

He reached out and touched my cheek, "this'll be better than last time, I promise."

* * *

><p>As soon as the car pulled up I felt an indescribable feeling in the pit of my stomach.<p>

I felt very anxious, to say the least.

It wasn't that I was worried about seeing his parents again, that part was fine, it was just that I had tried so hard to forget about Draco's sexual escapade that he experienced during our last visit.

At the time I felt as if I wouldn't be able to forgive him but I finally had. But in spite of that being at the scene of the crime just made me feel as small as I did that particular night.

I grabbed the hand of the driver as he assisted me out of the car.

I was about to go for the suitcase but he stopped me, "I'll get this for you, miss."

"Oh, thanks very much."

I waited for Draco to get out as I quickly grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers."

"This'll be fine."

I took a deep breath as he pulled me along towards the front door, opening it."

"Hello?"

I heard shuffling in the living room before Narcissa emerged with Lucius right behind her.

"Draco, darling!"

She pulled him into a tight hug as I looked over at Mr. Malfoy.

He nodded, "you're looking well."

Gross. I bit my lip, "thank you. And thank you both for inviting me."

Narcissa moved towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's our pleasure, Evelyn. It's good to see you again."

"You too."

After a few more minutes of pleasantries Draco grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me up the stairs to his room.

"Let me guess, this room is just for you and I once again have to go sleep down the hall?"

"What, did you want to keep an eye on me?"

I crossed my arms, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just..."

"You can't help it, I know. I don't blame you after what happened last time. I feel awful about it."

"You don't have to."

"I'm going to anyways."

"Well...good."

I walked across his room and over to the window, looking out into the backyard.

"The weather's nice."

I felt his body behind mine as he moved my hair away from my neck. He leaned into me before I felt his lips connect with my neck.

"Draco."

He sucked on it lightly before he stepped back and away from me.

He smiled, "look, I know you want to keep an eye on me, whether you admit it or not. So.. and don't worry, I didn't tell her that specific reasoning, but I asked if it would be alright if my mom loosened her room-sharing rules when it comes to me."

"And what did she say?"

"After a bit of convincing she agreed."

"So you mean we can share a bed tonight?"

"Yes."

I felt immense relief wash over me.

"Oh thank God."

I moved towards him, "what exactly did you say to her?"

"I just mentioned that as much as she doesn't like to think about it, you and I live together which means we share a bed every night."

"Right, and I bet she liked that."

"And I mentioned that we're not in highschool anymore. We're adults and we're in an adult relationship. Sleeping in different beds isn't gonna change that."

I stepped closer and got on my tip toes and kissed his lips.

"Thank you."

He moved towards the suitcase and unzipped it, grabbing my bikini and throwing it at me.

"Now come on, let's get in the pool."

* * *

><p>"Well isn't that a flattering swimsuit."<p>

I stopped in my tracks as I past the kitchen and saw Lucius sitting on a stool by the island.

"Oh um, thank you."

I looked down and instantly wished that I hadn't picked a bikini even nearly as revealing as this one.

I was thankful that Draco seemed to realize it before he began pushing me along quicker.

As I stepped outside I was blinded by the sun.

"Ugh."

I slipped my sunglasses onto my face as I Draco stepped in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"

I furrowed my brows, "what? What is who doing here?"

I looked up and saw Maggie lounging by the side of the pool.

"Oh hello, Draco. Long time no see."

My heart felt as if it were breaking when I laid eyes on her.

I opened my mouth to speak but it seemed almost inaudible. "I should really go now."

Draco grabbed my hand, "Evie, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to be here."

I saw her wave out of the corner of my eye. "Oh it's just a coincidence really. I hadn't even known you were coming when your parents invited mine."

"I don't want to be here anymore."

"If she wants to go you should really let her go Draco. Besides, I'd rather get you alone."

As I turned towards her it took everything in me not to recite a hex at her.

"Evie."

I took a deep breath before I looked back at Draco.

"What am I supposed to do now? I already didn't want to come here because of what happened last time and now I'm going to be forced to spend at least the whole fucking evening with her?"

He looked me in the eyes as he grabbed the sides of my face, "no, you're just gonna spend it with me, okay? It's just you and me here, she doesn't matter."

I turned my gaze from him and peered into the kitchen where I saw Draco's parents chatting with Liz and George Cooper. Why the hell did they have to pick today?

I nodded, "alright."

He ran his hand from my cheek, down my side to my hip.

"Now come get in the pool with me."

As soon as he smirked at me in his oh-so-draco-malfoy-way I knew I wasn't going to be able to resist.

Damn him.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran the towel through my hair before I tossed it into the washroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I pushed my hair behind my eyes.

"Stop staring at yourself, you know you look good."

I turned my gaze towards Draco, "thank you, but I have to check myself out anyways."

I heard a knock on the door as Draco moved to open it.

"Mum."

"Dinner's in ten minutes."

She closed the door behind her as I looked towards my suitcase.

"What the fuck should I wear?"

"Just wear what you always wear."

"See I would but now that I have the absolute pleasure of enduring another meal with the lovely Maggie Cooper, I want to look even better than usual."

Draco gave me a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry."

I held my hand up, "I know you are, but please stop saying that to me. I know you mean well by it and I know you truly mean it but being here again is hard enough for me without being constantly reminded of it. Although I must say that the presence of a certain family is making that goal impossible for me."

"Alright."

I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of high waisted dark blue jeans and a tank top. I quickly slipped into my new outfit and tucked in my shirt, leaving the top button on my tank top open.

I placed a necklace on before I pushed my rings back onto my fingers.

"Alright."

Draco came towards me and slipped his arms around my waist before he leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Let's go."

I took a deep breath as he lead the way down the hall, down the stairs and into the dining room.

I looked around the table and saw everyone had already taken their seats but to my delight, Maggie's seat wasn't situated next to Draco's this time.

"I'm sorry we're late."

Lucius stood up from his seat and pulled out the chair to his right, "it's not a problem. Please."

He held his palm up as he motioned, "take a seat."

I obliged and sat down as Draco took the seat next to me.

"You look nice, dear."

I looked down the table at Narcissa, "oh, thank you. You do as well."

I felt Draco touch my knee as I looked towards him.

I mouthed, "please let this go by fast."

* * *

><p>I watched as the parents left the dining room and retired to the study to have a few drinks.<p>

I stood up from my seat and looked across the table at Maggie.

"Well, looks like it's just the three of us!"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Unfortunately? How could this possibly be unfortunate? The last time we met you and I never exactly got a chance to get to know each other... although I did get a chance to reconnect with Draco."

"You're going to need to stop that."

She shook her finger at me as she stood up and pushed her chair in, "don't be so mean. After all I have known Draco for much longer than you have. He wouldn't want you to be unkind to me."

She grinned as she moved her gaze from me and over to Draco, "isn't that right?"

"I may have known you for a long time but that doesn't mean anything."

He grabbed onto my arm and quickly pulled me out of the room and up the stairs into his room.

I sat down on the bed before I was knocked over as Draco climbed on top of me.

"Hi."

I giggled, "hey."

He moved his hand and touched my hair, "you know you're everything I have."

"I know."

He kissed the tip of my nose before I heard a cough at the door.

"You can't expect me to hang out by myself in this big house. I need some company."

I held my hand over my eyes, "please make it stop."

Draco moved off of me as I sat up and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I watched Maggie as she stepped into the room, glancing around at everything before she took a seat in the chair at his desk.

"It's been a while since I've been in here, hasn't it? Seven months, maybe?"

Draco glared at her, "you need to stop."

"Why? I had a good time that night and if I recall, so did you."

I stood up, "that's enough."

"Enough of what?"

"Look, I have tried my hardest to not say anything to you but I can't take it anymore."

She opened her arms, "speak up, then."

"How do you even sleep at night knowing that you did what you did?"

"It takes two people to have sex, you know. I wasn't the only one there."

"Well thank you so much for telling me that, I had absolutely no idea."

I took a deep breath, "Draco knows what he's done and he's paid for it but that doesn't give you the right to be here in front of me and bring it up again."

"Why not?"

"You have no business trying to pry your way into our relationship. You tried once and although it may have worked for a moment it's not going to work again."

"And who's to say that? Your boyfriend already cheated on you once, I'm sure he'd be willing to do it again."

"I won't."

I turned around to look at Draco who had moved to the edge of the bed as he placed his hand on my leg.

"I don't believe you."

"Look, I hurt her once and it was more than I could bare. I won't do that again, I can't."

"You're not telling the truth Draco. We slept together more than once while you were with Pansy, that's not going to change."

"That was different. I wasn't in love with Pansy."

"But you are with her?"

"Terribly."

She stood up from her seat and looked at me, "how could you be? I don't see it."

My heart beat rose as the anger inside me became more prominent.

Draco came beside me, "if you're wanting a list of reasons as to why I'm in love with Evelyn then I can give you exactly that but somehow I think you want me to give that you to."

She crossed her arms and looked at me, "she's not your type."

I held my hands down as I felt a twinge in my fingertips.

"You really need to stop now."

"And why's that? Are you going to hit me or something?"

I laughed, "no, I'm not going to hit you."

"So why should I stop then? I'm having a very good time being here with you both."

"Do you know what you are?"

"Enlighten me, please."

"I've seen my fair share of people who try to hurt me and it's usually for the same reason. Jealousy. They can't take that I seem to have something that they either don't or can't. Whether it be that I got better grades then them, had better friends, or maybe I was prettier, but that didn't matter, it still happened. But I got it. I knew why they were doing what they did so that at least made it a tiny bit better."

I took a step closer towards her, "but you're the worst one I've ever seen. At least with those people there was some sort of underlying reasoning that could make sense but for the life of me I can't find one in you. You came here with a purpose and that was to get under my skin and hurt me just for the sake of hurting me...I can honestly say that you are the worst person I've ever met, and let me tell you I've had the pleasure of meeting some terrible people in my life. Would you like to know why? Because you derive pleasure from other people's pain. To me, you're nothing but a psychopathic whore and if you don't get out of my sight I swear to God I just might kill you."

She stared at me and every bit of effervescence that she had displayed on her face disappeared.

"I don't believe you."

Draco coughed, "you might want to. She's the most powerful witch I know."

She glared at me before she stepped towards the door.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, Draco."

As she turned the corner into the hall I released my breath.

"I'm sorry. That was too much."

"It wasn't."

"Are you sure."

His reached out and placed my hand on my chest, "I'm positive." He smiled, "you are so incredibly sexy right now."

I smirked before I pushed him onto the bed.

I jumped in on top of him and straddled him before I looked towards the door, reached my hand out and forced it closed.

"There, now we can have some privacy."


	5. Chapter 5

"She was actually there?"

I nodded my head as I sat down on a bench crossed my legs, "mhm, and an even bigger bitch than last time."

Hermione touched her hand to her forehead, "I am so sorry. That must've been such an awful weekend for you."

"It seriously was... the only good part is is that I freaked her out."

"How?"

"I may have threatened her."

She laughed, "what?"

"I know I shouldn't have. But I might of told her that if she didn't back off I'd kill her."

"Evie! Oh my god."

"I know, I know. But I just couldn't help myself. Anyways, it worked, she didn't say anything to me the next day."

"At least there's that, then."

"Exactly. That's what I was thinking."

I looked across the mall and found myself staring at the people passing by.

"You know I've always thought it was weird that there are all of these people here, coming and going every day, in basically the same world that we're in yet they have absolutely no idea about Hogwarts or anything to do with magic."

"Except those silly magic tricks."

"Oh right. With those little kits. But that doesn't count. Besides, that's not really magic. They're all just fooling themselves. Could you imagine what they'd do if I just whipped out my wand right here?"

She laughed, "I don't know. Probably run."

"Ladies!"

I looked behind me and saw Ron fast approaching.

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around both Hermione and myself.

"Any big plans for tonight?"

"Not as of yet...why?"

"You sure? No slumber parties planned? No girls only get togethers consisting of both of you lovely women clad in only your undies?"

I giggled, "Ronnie you have it all wrong. When Hermione and I have sleepovers we're not in our undies."

"No?"

"No, of course not... we're in the nude."

He grinned before he stepped around and sat in between us.

"Don't tease."

Hermione leaned into him, "did you have something in mind for tonight?"

"Not me. Fred and George."

I furrowed my brows, "what do you mean, "Fred and George"?"

"I mean they're having a party at their shop tonight."

"Why?"

"Does a person really need a reason to have a party?"

I shrugged, "I guess not."

"Anyways, you in?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Good, cuz I kinda already RSVP'd for all of us."

I smiled, "you know it's polite to ask first."

"I knew you'd say yes."

I stood up and grabbed my purse, "come on, Hermione. If we're going to a party we might as well buy new clothes."

* * *

><p>My heels clicked as I walked along the cobblestone road towards George and Fred's shop.<p>

I heard the music blasting from at least a block away and I smiled as I recognized it as a song I liked.

I stopped in front of a very clean window and stared at my reflection.

I reached my hand back and fixed a bobbypin in the back of my hair before I reached into my purse and grabbed my lip gloss.

I quickly reapplied it before stuffing it back into my bag and doing up the zipper.

"Now what's a lovely young woman such as yourself doing walking down a dark street like this so late at night?"

I froze for a moment before my eyes focussed on his face.

I smirked, "you shouldn't sneak up on me like that, you know. Almost gave me a fright."

He held his hand up, "me? Give Evelyn Summers a fright? I don't think so."

I held my arm out, "come on, dearie, give us a hug."

Wesley stepped foward and wrapped his arm around me.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah, it really has. How's everything?"

I shrugged, "everything's fine. I'm still wondering what to do with my life, though. What about you? Have any big plans?"

He smiled, "not particularly. I'm starting university right away, though. Just general studies. Nothing major. I wanted to see what's out there before I made my mind up."

I nodded, "you smart thing, you. How's your girlfriend?"

"She's fine. How's your boyfriend?"

"Also fine, thanks. Is she in there?"

He turned and looked back for a moment before facing me once again. "Yeah. I just needed a breather. Is Draco coming or is it just you tonight?"

"It's just me. He's not feeling well. He's got a whole gross thing going on and the potential ick-factor really made me question his want to come to a party tonight."

He laughed, "and so you came alone."

"And so I came alone."

He held his hand out, "would you like an escort inside?"

I smiled, "you always were such a gentleman."

As I stepped through the door it felt like Hogwarts all over again.

To be honest it was actually really nice seeing everyone again. I'd had a great summer but I was already starting to miss school.

Wesley placed his hand on my shoulder before he signalled that he was going to find his girlfriend.

I gave him a small wave and searched the room for Ron, Hermione and Harry.

I managed to see a streak of red hair far in the back and began to make my way towards it.

"Ooh, drinks."

I stopped short and paused at the table filled with a multitude of beverages.

I quickly grabbed one and added a small portion of alcohol to it before I made my way to the back of the store.

"Why did you guys have to be all the way back here? You know it would've been a lot easier for me to make my way over to you had you all been situated at the front. I swear, I was groped a few times and let me tell you, I don't think some of them were accidents."

Harry laughed before he pulled me into a hug as I made sure to hold my drink out.

"I'm glad you made it."

I smiled, "me too."

I saw Ginny come from behind him as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Hey, Evie."

"Hey, Ginny. Some party."

I felt a hand grab my drink as I looked over at Ron.

He took a sip. "What's in this?"

"Lime juice and vodka."

He nodded and took a few huge gulps.

"I like it."

"Well good. I'm glad you do. You know you owe me a new drink now."

I looked around the room, "where are Fred and George?"

Hermione pointed up the stairs, "they're over there."

I looked up and saw Fred and Sarah standing together, looking very much the newlyweds they were, along with George apparently trying to hit on Emilie.

"Oh, Good. Well I'm glad they're having fun."

My attention was drawn as I heard a crash and bottles being broken.

I pushed the people nearest me out of the way as I saw two men fighting.

"Hey!"

I stepped in between them and pushed one away and into the table before I attempted to grab the other.

He tried to get away from my grasp and I suddenly wished I hadn't left my purse with my wand inside next to my friends.

"Stop it!"

He continued to struggle before I swung my arm back and for the second time in my life, I punched someone.

I instantly regretted it as I felt a pain shoot through my hand.

"Ow!" I shook my hand out and stared at him.

He looked shocked that I had hit him as he held his hand to his face.

I furrowed my brows, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

He closed his mouth tight and didn't say anything before he brushed quickly past me and ran out the door.

I turned to look at the other guy but I saw that he wasn't there either.

I shrugged, "oh good."

I sighed and realized that I felt very hot all of a sudden and walked towards the door.

A cool breeze hit my face as I stepped outside and I was instantly relieved.

I took a deep breath and took a few steps down the street before I leaned up against the wall of another building.

I closed my eyes for a moment before I opened them as my gaze fell onto a nearby alleyway.

I suddenly had a weird feeling come over me as I began to make my way towards it.

"Hello?"

I thought I saw something moving in the shadows before I turned the corner.

"Is anyone here?"

I took one more step forward before a heard a loud crash come from my right.

I clutched my chest as I looked down and saw a black cat crawl out from underneath a cardboard box.

"Oh God. You scared me."

He let out a small meow before he pranced by me and down the allyway.

I breathed a sigh of relief before I turned around and headed back towards the party.

I paused for a moment and looked back, still feeling uneasy.

I tried to shake it off but for the rest of the night I couldn't help feeling that something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

I squinted before I pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes and took a sip of my coffee.

Draco leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

I looked over his shoulder at the large amounts of soon-to-be Hogwarts students as they entered and exited the various stores that they needed to visit for school supplies.

I frowned, "this is weird."

"What's weird?"

"Us not being one of them anymore. It's just weird."

"I know."

"Stupid Hogwarts. You should be able to go there as long as you want."

He laughed before he moved his chair closer to mine and placed his arm around my chair, "you'll be fine."

"What should I do now? I don't even know what kind of job to look for or anything."

He reached his hand out and touched my cheek, "I can think of something to occupy your time with."

He closed the gap between us and I found myself moaning as he ran his fingers through my hair.

He smirked, "you're just as easy to seduce as you were last year."

"Excuse me?"

"I had you in about a day."

"You so did not."

"You're not remembering it right, then."

I giggled and hit his arm, "I hope that's not how you explain it to people. Makes me sound so incredibly easy."

"Draco!"

I turned my head and saw a few people that I thought looked vaguely familiar coming towards us.

He stood up from his seat and greeted them before he turned back to me, "Evelyn, this is Mark, Lena and Sean. They were in Slytherin."

I nodded, "it's nice to meet you."

I stood up and shook their hands before I once again took my seat.

The one named Sean spoke up, "what have you been up to? I haven't heard from you all summer."

He pointed towards me, "we've actually been busy moving and with her sister getting married."

"Where'd you move to?"

I looked over at him, "a flat in Brighton."

Lena smiled, "oh, is it nice? I bet it's nice. Draco's always had good taste."

She looked towards him and I suddenly felt glad that we didn't have to go back to Hogwarts. Not to be a super jealous girlfriend but I certainly don't miss him being in a different house than me.

Draco looked at me before he responded, "yeah, I think it's nice. Right by the sea. Evie decorated it though, so it's really thanks to her."

"Yes. Thanks to me."

I watched Lena as the smile disappeared from her face as the one named Mark touched her arm and gave her a disapproving look. Thanks Mark.

I hate girls so much.

Sean stepped forward, "did you want to come with us to the pub? We were just gonna go eat."

He looked in between Draco and myself, silently asking for my approval.

"Sure, that way Draco and you can catch up."

Draco touched my arm, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm getting hungry anyways."

* * *

><p>I was beginning to think that it was a mistake agreeing to this.<p>

We'd been sitting around a table for about an hour and I couldn't help but notice that Lena seemed to have zero interest in me but an insane amount of interest in Draco.

I sighed as Draco announced that he was gonna go get another drink before asking if I wanted another.

"No, thanks."

I watched as Lena bounced out of her seat and offered to go with him as I ran my hand through my hair.

Sean leaned into me, "you have nothing to worry about you know."

"Pardon me?"

"Lena. She's always been like that around him. He's never seemed to give a fuck."

I smiled, "I know, it's just a bit annoying to be honest."

Sean took a sip of his drink before he placed it back down on the table.

"That's alright. I find her a bit annoying myself."

I giggled, "then why do you hang out with her?"

"Habit, mostly. Plus we used to date."

"You used to date her?" Not that I was openly looking for other men to be with but I had found it hard not to notice that Sean was very good looking and seemed (at least upon first impression) to be a bit too good for her.

"It wasn't for that long."

Mark laughed, "apparently she gets extremely needy after sex."

Sean threw his napkin at him, "Mark!"

He held his hands up, "I'm only saying what you said!"

I raised my brows, "well?"

Sean sighed, "well, he's not exactly lying. Although I guess it's partly my fault since I started it in the first place just after we started dating. Apparently girls consider that to be a sign that you want something more from them."

"You slut."

He gasped and nudged my shoulder, "from what I hear you weren't exactly that different when it came to Draco."

"Yes but at least Draco was the hottest thing in school. Lena's fine, don't get me wrong, but seriously. Come on. If you're gonna put out right away at least make sure it's worth it."

They both laughed as I looked over at Draco making his way back over to the table.

He sat down in his seat and inched his chair closer to mine before he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I leaned into him and whispered, "when can we get going?"

"In a bit."

I frowned on the inside but did my best at attempting to not show it.

Lena rested her elbows on the table and looked at Draco, "so what are you plans now that we're all done school?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was thinking of getting into the ministry somehow."

"Oh, like your father?"

I suddenly disliked her even more.

"No...not like my father..."

I let out an awkward laugh, "Draco's capable of much more than his father."

She stared me down in such I was that I think she was trying to kill me before she leaned back into her chair.

She smirked, "I don't doubt that."

I wasn't exactly sure how to take that comment. Should I be slightly offended that she obviously meant that she thinks he's amazing in bed, which of course he is, or should I be okay with it because it's actually true?

I felt him slip his arm around me, "ready to go?"

"Sure."

I stood up out of my seat and waited for a moment as Draco grabbed money out of his wallet and placed it onto the table.

"It was nice seeing you guys."

Lena smiled, "I've had a good time."

I pursed my lips, "I bet you did."

"What?"

I waved it off, "nothing, sorry. It was nice meeting you three."

I hurried out the door as Draco followed behind me.

"What was that?"

"You really have to stop being so hot."

He laughed, "excuse me?"

"If you weren't so goddamn hot girls would stop liking you and hitting on you in front of me. I'm seriously not a fan."

"You know you're just as hot as I am and guys hit on you all the time."

"Yes, but at least it's not in front of you! The girls that seem to like you also seem to like pretending that I don't exist. It's really not very nice."

He smiled, "It's a small price to pay for getting to be with me."

"You're an asshole."

* * *

><p>I gingerly walked out of the water and quickly made sure that no part of my bikini had shifted and over-exposed me.<p>

I smiled as I looked over at Draco and I couldn't help by stare for a moment at how good he looked. Especially with a tan. Yum.

I nodded at Ron, Hermione and Harry as I laid down beside Draco, letting the sun dry me off.

Draco leaned into me and whispered, "you looked like a Victoria's Secret model when you walked out of the water."

I grinned, "did I?"

He nodded, "I had to remind myself that we're in public."

I touched his arm before I looked over at my friends.

"As much as I've whined I do like this much better than being back at school."

"Wouldn't anyone?"

Harry frowned, "it'd be nicer if Ginny were here though."

I reached out and touched his hand, "you're so cute, Mr. Potter. We're at a beach with tons of girls in bikinis but you're thinking about Ginny."

He blushed slightly before turning his gaze from me.

Hermione smiled, "she is beautiful, I don't blame you."

Ron held his hand up, "I really don't want to talk about my sister that way."

I reached out and smacked his shin, "oh, Ronnie, don't be such a prude older brother. Ginny's seventeen now, she's a woman, not a little girl anymore."

"That doesn't change me not wanting to hear about it."

I laughed and shifted so I was resting back on my elbows and lifted me knees up.

"Have any of you been getting a weird feeling lately?"

Draco looked at me, "what?"

"A weird feeling."

"You know, when I say, "what," that doesn't mean I just want you to repeat what you just said."

I rolled my eyes, "I mean like something was off, or wrong...or something."

"Off or wrong or something?"

I sat up and leaned back on my hands, "I just mean the other night, in Diagon Ally... I dunno. I just felt something wasn't quite right."

Harry moved his gaze to meet mine, "I haven't. But I mean, we're not exactly the luckiest group of people in the world, so maybe."

Hermione touched my knee, "I'm sure everything's fine."

She smiled at me in a comforting way which I appreciated. Maybe she was right and it was just my imagination.

* * *

><p>I picked up what appeared to be some sort of nameless knickknack from beside me on the counter and turned it around in my hands.<p>

"What is this one?"

Fred turned around from the till and looked over at me.

"Oh that's a good one, little sister."

I looked up at him, "are you always going to call me that now?"

He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, "why shouldn't I? It's what you are to me...little sister."

"Okay then, big brother..." I held the object up to his face, "what is this one?"

He grabbed it from me and looked it over. "This one's child's play."

"Child's play?"

"It makes people sneeze."

I giggled, "why would I want to purchase something that makes people sneeze?"

"See, that's what I mean. You don't want to purchase this because you're an adult. But tell a little boy that he can make his older brother or sister go into a sneezing fit just by buying this and using it, he'll be all over the damn thing."

I smiled, "so you're liking owning this place with George, then?"

He leaned back, "yeah I am. I mean, what else could be better?"

"That's true. It certainly does suit you."

"...so where's Draco today?"

I smirked, "you're still not the biggest fan of him, are you?"

He held his hand to his chest, "who? me? Not a fan?"

"Be nice."

"I am nice! It's not even Draco, really. It's just hard not to be skeptical when a person's last name starts with Mal and ends in foy."

"You could've just say Malfoy."

"Honestly, I haven't spent a ton of time with him but he seems to have changed and I know he loves you. Plus Sarah likes him and what Sarah says goes."

"You're such a pushover of a husband, you know. Where's that backbone I saw before?"

"I'll have you know I put my foot down from time to time."

"And by "time to time" do you mean never?"

"...I think I'm done talking to you, little sister."

I laughed and hopped off the counter, grabbing my purse. "Fine, be a mean big brother and push me to leave."

"If you don't bust your ass and get out of here I swear to God I'll throw this thing at you and you'll be sneezing for the next thirty minutes."

"I'm going, I'm going!"

I let out a short laugh as I exited the door and began walking down to street slowly.

I stopped myself as I passed the ally that had given me the uneasy feeling two nights before.

I turned on my heels and stepped into it, looking around carefully.

There was nothing there, really. Just a few flyers tacked onto the stone walls of the buildings that formed it, a few cardboard boxes resting on the side, but not much else. It really just looked like a nice place for a homeless wizard, but nothing evil-y at all.

I breathed deeply and tried to push the weary thoughts out of my head. Hermione's right. Nothing's wrong, everything's fine. After all, nothing creepy ever happens in the wizarding world- right?


End file.
